Cop Car
by lostinthewords
Summary: He fell in love in the back of a cop car


_A/N: Sorry for mistakes wrote this in a couple hours and didn't have a beta. Inspired by the song Cop Car by Keith Urban. They are in High School._

"Rick, come on! Don't be a wimp."

"There's a no trespassing sign right next to you."

Kate looked at it for a moment before looking back at Rick. She pulled the rusted sign off the fence. "Not anymore."

She put on foot through the wired fence and pulled herself up. Her shirt rode up a bit giving Rick a peek of her skin.

Rick hopped the fence after her and they walked up the hill to watch the stars and planes. He waved out the blanket and pulled Kate down next to him.

She snuggled into his side with her head and hand resting on his chest. "This is perfect."

He kissed the top of her head. "We don't have to go anywhere. Your parents are gone and my mom is doing a play so who knows when she'll be back."

Kate listened to the rhythm of Rick's heart as he named the constellations.

His free hand pointed up to the stars, "There's Orion's belt and the big dipper with the little dipper."

She named the ones she could, "There's Ursa major."

"Oh look there's the Death Star!" Rick exclaimed.

She rolled here eyes, "That's not a constellation."

"Yes it is. Why do you think the movie is called _Star _Wars?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because it's about wars in space…"

"Nonsense. Mine makes much more sense." His hand rubbed circles on her back.

"Whatever you say." She closed her eyes, content to let the beat of his heart and the feel of his hand lull her to sleep.

The sound of sirens coming closer pulled them out of their bubble.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"You can brag later. We have to go before they get too close." She stood up urging him to move faster.

He stood up in front her, "You want to run? From the cops?"

Her hands fell to her hips, challenging him. "Where's your sense of adventure"

"There's a difference between adventure. You know I love breaking the rules and pushing the boundaries but breaking the law different."

"Think of the story it could make. You could put it one of those short stories you write." She knew she had him with that; he will do anything for his story.

His eyes lit up then he was jumping up and helping her grab the blanket. He threw it over his shoulder and grabbed her hand to run when a spotlight shined on their back.

"Freeze. This is the police." The cop yelled through the mega phone.

They stopped dead in their tracks. Rick saw the smirk on her face. Oh man this girl is trouble he thought.

Two officers walked over to them and put them in handcuffs.

"Are we being arrested?" Kate asked the officer.

"Depends if he wants to press chargers." He nodded to the man talking to the other officer. "Until then you'll wait in the car."

"You don't really want to take us in do you?"

"It's the law." His face was stern.

"Everyone breaks the law sometime in their life. Why not break it with me?" She bit her bottom lip and looked at him through her lashes.

The cop clearly wasn't falling for it but Rick was. He would break the law anytime with Kate, he already had but he would do it again. She had a spell over him. This would be a fun to explain to his mother and her dad. Oh god her dad. He's going to kill him. He was going to ban Kate from seeing him again but Rick couldn't let that happen. He had to see Kate again; she had a spell on him. He watched her flirt with the cop but didn't hear anything being said. He was too focused on the way she bit her lip, he wished he could be the one biting her lip. He watched the red and blue flashing lights dance in here eyes bringing out the freedom she felt. Ironic that being restrained brought out the freedom within her.

The cop didn't respond, just pushed her into the left side and went around to put him on the right.

"Wait," Kate stopped him before he shut the door. "Do you have a light?"

His stern expression turned into a scowl before slamming the door, not bothering to check if her feet were in the way.

Rick laughed when he heard her question. "You don't smoke."

She shrugged, "He doesn't know that."

She couldn't reach out to him so she settled for resting her leg against his.

Kate leaned close and lowered her voice, "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

Rick swallowed hard. His eyes flitted from the glint in her eyes to her lips. "Wh-what?" This was embarrassing, the way she effected he could barely get one word out.

"Break out of handcuffs." She shifted her seat, moving her wrists around seeing if she could break out of them.

That was not what he was expecting but then neither was Kate. They had started hanging out a few weeks ago at school and she had continued to surprise him ever since.

"Turn around," He said.

She looked at him, her burrow furrowed with confusion.

"We can help each other break out of them. I bet it's easier with four hands instead of two," He clarified.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." She quickly turned around as much she could. There wasn't much room but there was enough.

They're hands fumbled around trying to free the other. Electricity jolted through him each time their hands touched. It wasn't working and Rick started to believe it never would but he wasn't going to tell her that.

They moved apart when they heard the crunch of the leaves outside as the officer approached them. They sat closer this time, her leg against his and her foot wrapped around his ankle.

The door opened letting the cool breeze in but it did nothing to release the heat flowing between them.

He pulled Kate out and released their cuffs before doing the same to Rick. "He's not pressing charges as long as you promise to never come back. You are free to go."

They ran to their car before the man changed his mind. He turned the key and the car roared to life; he grasped her hand and gave her wink before spinning out of the dirt parking lot.

She threw her head back and laughed, her hair blowing in the wind.

He knew one day he would be telling their kids he fell in love with their mom in the back of a cop car.


End file.
